


The Sun

by fantasyclouds



Series: Arcanas [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Really it's just fluff, did i mention CHEESY, i need to stop writing fluffy drabbles help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyclouds/pseuds/fantasyclouds
Summary: Ryeowook has 12 moles, that is if Jongwoon counted right.





	The Sun

"Are you still awake?" Ryeowook asks in the middle of the night as he taps on Jongwoon's shoulder, who has turned his back against him.

"Huh?" Jongwoon turns around with a yawn, eyes half-closed as he looks down to Ryeowook. 

"Sorry, just go back to sleep," Ryeowook says, he didn’t want to disturb Jongwoon from his sleep, knowing how much the older lacks it.

"Is something wrong?" Jongwoon brushes some of Ryeowook's hair to the side.

"Nothing," Ryeowook shakes his head. "Go back to sleep."

But Jongwoon didn't listen to him. "Can't sleep?" He asks him as if he could read Ryeowook's mind. Ryeowook only lets out a short sigh and looks at Jongwoon in the dark room.

"Did something happen? A nightmare?" Ryeowook shakes his head in disapproval. "Then what happened?"

"It's just that- nevermind." Ryeowook takes his eyes of Jongwoon and looks down to the comforter.

There's a moment of silence between them and Ryeowook think's Jongwoon's fallen asleep. But when he looks at him again, Jongwoon's eyes are filled with determination and Ryeowook knows he's waiting for him to speak up. Ryeowook turns his head to the pillow and sighs.

"How do I look?" He mumbles into the pillow.

"With your eyes, how else?" Jongwoon looks at him confused. His sleep-deprived mind making him obvious and Ryeowook almost wants to groan. 

"Not like that," Ryeowook whispers, head still turned away from Jongwoon.

"You look gorgeous, how else? Did someone say something again?" Jongwoon takes his chin into his hand and makes Ryeowook look at him. Ryeowook shakes his head out of Jongwoon's hold.

"It's nothing, go to sleep hyung." He tries to turn his body to the other side but Jongwoon grabs him at the waist and pulls him close to him.

"You're one of the most beautiful person I know. Don't let other people's words get into your head."

"But-"

"Don't." Jongwoon tightens his grip and pulls Ryeowook even closer. The younger buries his head into Jongwoon's chest but Jongwoon pulls him back up. One of his hands caressing Ryeowook's cheeks as he makes him look at him.

"You're everything. Gorgeous, Beautiful, Handsome, Pretty, Cute. I don't think there's anyone that could be better than you in my eyes. You're pretty on the inside and out. Whatever people say about you, ignore them. They don't know you and are only there to say bashful things to make you feel bad." He smiles at him but there's no response. "Ryeowook, I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too," Ryeowook mutters, his eyes looking down at Jongwoon's arm draped around him.

"Everything about you is wonderful. Your eyes, nose, hands." Jongwoon kissed him on the eyes, then his nose and then took one of his hands and gave it a kiss at the backside. Ryeowook had to hold back a small giggle. Jongwoon could be cheesy at times, but Ryeowook wouldn't deny that he didn't like that.

"Even all of your moles. There's so many and they're all so pretty." Jongwoon starts pressing a kiss on each one of them and Ryeowook bursts out in laughter as his face gets pampered with kisses.

"I have two favourites though," Jongwoon says amidst his kisses.

"Really? Which?" Ryeowook looks at him with a bright smile that Jongwoon returns.

"This one," Jongwoon says as he tilts his head upwards and gives him a small peck on the underside of his nose. "And this one." Jongwoon combs his hand through Ryeowook's hair and pulls him close, giving him a kiss on his lips which Ryeowook returns with a smile.

"I love you," Ryeowook says after breaking the kiss to catch some air. Jongwoon gives him a small smile.

"I love you too. Don't think about something like this again, okay? Or next time I will beat the sense into you instead of kiss it."

Ryeowook lets out a laugh and hides his head into Jongwoon's neck. He's sure he wouldn't mind Jongwoon pampering him with kisses, but he wouldn't want to upset him again.

"I won't. Just go to sleep Hyung." Ryeowook whispers and Jongwoon nods. Jongwoon buries his nose into Ryeowook's hair as Ryeowook tangles their legs together. Jongwoon is out in a minute and Ryeowook feels happier as he watches Jongwoon. His soft snoring lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sun:
> 
> upright: fun, warmth, success, positivity, vitality
> 
> reverse: temporary depression, lack of success


End file.
